


Places of the heart

by bookaddict43



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an image in his mind for situations like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places of the heart

Before he’d gone on his first mission one of the training sergeants had given him a piece of advice. “Find your special place,” the guy said. “A memory or place you love and go there when things get too rough. It helps if you’re captured or in trouble. You’ll be grounded and can think better and faster. It could save your life.”

He’d thought it a load of BS at the time. They’d been trained and drilled in every aspect of contact with the enemy and how to cope with it. Besides how could that work? Day dreaming wouldn’t save his or anyone else’s life.

But the first time he’d been incarcerated he’d dreamt of home. It was just like he was there, back in the happy days, back before his mother…went. The sun was setting as he and Mary surfed and ran on the beach, reds and golds adorning the sky. He could hear the soothing surf in the background and his mother calling them for dinner as his dad pulled up in the driveway. He and Mary raced across the grass and into the house and mom yelled at them to wash their hands. It was perfect…

He’d been to that place a lot over the years. Consciously thought about it; willed it to appear. When injured and in hospital, imprisoned or captured, it was his go to place. The image had given him strength and at times helped him to remain sane, and he’d fully expected it to appear again here in the prison.

Instead he got Danny. He saw Danny in the car, hands waving in agitated semaphore and voice raised; Danny in the office, brow furrowed in concentration as he waded through reports; Danny and Grace and _Steve_ sitting having dinner on the lanai; Danny’s voice calling him and Grace to dinner as they played in the waves under the setting sun. He and Danny in _their_ bed surrounded by love, comfort and safety. He was the stronger for it, but was puzzled and unsure. It was all he could do not to reach out to the real Danny when he appeared on visits and when he got out, it was worse.

But he beat down the urges, locked them away and resolved to be patient. Because the first image of his family, though long past, was true. So maybe the new image, his new family, his reason for waiting; might come true someday soon. 


End file.
